


Yenn & Djinn

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Bottled Appetites AU Jaskier’s last wish is for Geralt to appear. This manages to change everything.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Tissaia de Vries & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	Yenn & Djinn

_ “Make your wish! Do it! Now! _

“I – I don’t know! I wish very badly that Geralt was here right now!” Jaskier shouted. Geralt had always saved him before, even when Jaskier had caused his own trouble. He didn’t even remember how he got into this situation, but surely Geralt could save him!

Technically, he did. Geralt appeared in a pop, wearing iron manacles and looking extremely confused. “What the hell?”

It was then that things got complicated. Jaskier’s last wish had freed the djinn from its master, leaving it vulnerable to the sorceress’ trap. The battle of wills between two such powers caused the building to start shaking around them. Geralt shoved Jaskier towards the door, but he hesitated to leave himself until Jaskier tugged on his arm. “Come on, you idiot, we have to go!”

“She’s not strong enough to overpower a djinn. She’ll die.”

“Leave the very sexy but insane witch to her inevitable demise!”

Geralt frowned at him, as if they weren’t still standing in a slowly crumbling building, on an upper floor no less! “She saved your life, Jaskier. I can’t let her die.”

“And what exactly do you think you can do? Look at them!” He gestured wildly toward the room they had just vacated. They could actually see very little of the room, their view blocked by gale force winds keeping anything from getting through. “You can’t break through that, Geralt. And you can’t survive a building falling on you either! The crazy witch is the one who brought this on herself – I say we leave her to figure it out herself!” Jaskier tugged Geralt towards the stairs, and the Witcher finally let himself be towed outside, where they watched the maelstrom slowly spread to engulf the entire house. 

How could anything survive that?

––

Yennefer had experience with pain. She had been born with a twisted spine that ached and throbbed. She had experienced the transformation without herbs to dull the pain.

Right now, she wished she had preemptively taken some herbs. The djinn was stronger than she’d expected – she’d thought it would have used up its power going against its master when it injured the bard. It contorted her body and pulsed with sharp pain and tried to force her to give in.

But she was Yennefer of Vengerberg. She did not surrender, not to anyone.

She forced a deep breath and  _ pushed _ with the last of her power. A bright white light consumed her vision and Yennefer passed out.

She awoke in a dreamlike state in a place where galaxies seemed to form and collapse around her. Was she hallucinating?

An smoky orb took shape in front of her, and almost seemed to look at her consideringly. “Why must you seek our imprisonment?” 

The words weren’t said aloud, but Yennefer heard them nonetheless. Were djinns psychic? Is that why they could communicate? “I don’t want your imprisonment, I want your power. I want my  _ choice _ back!” 

“So you take ours?”

That made Yennefer pause, but she had already come so far. “Is there another way? With your power, I can take back my choice and reform Aretuza! I can keep any other girls from losing their choice too! And that place – I  _ hate _ it, but it’s the only home I’ve ever had. I want to fix it. I don’t want other kids to be like me.” Yennefer bit her lip, far too late. What had compelled her to reveal all of that?

If the djinn had a head, she got the impression it would be tilted to the side to stare at her. “You want to free them?”

Yennefer scoffed at it. “I’m not a monster. I don’t wish needless suffering on people.”  _ Often _ , she corrected to herself. “We don’t choose to become mages. We are taken and we’re kept isolated so the only family we ever know is them and they use it to manipulate you! Fuck that!” Yennefer spat into this weird cosmic space. “I want them to have a choice. I want  _ me _ to have had a choice!” She shouted the last bit and felt her power bursting out of her. 

The djinn actually drew back from her. “What will you give us?”

“What?”

“If we lend our power to your cause,” the djinn spoke deliberately, “what will you give us?”

Yennefer stared at it for a long moment. She licked her lips and spoke carefully. “Your freedom.”

The air grew very, very still. “An oath to us will be unbreakable. We two will be bound together until you fulfill your promise – and if you should delay, know that we can easily twist your wishes against you.”

Yennefer nodded, growing more certain by the moment. “It’s only right. To ask for my freedom while caging you would be hypocritical.” She scoffed dismissively, as if she’d never even considered it.

A small ball of light detached from the smoky orb in front of her and was held out to her. “This is how agreements were done before humans. Once you touch it, we will be bound in oath together to fulfill our vows.”

Yennefer considered it for a moment. “What’s your name?”

The light flickered as she got the sense of surprise from it. “You may call us Djinn.”

“Djinn,” Yennefer repeated. Confident, she grasped the light and sealed the bargain.

––

After the battle of wills with Djinn, Yennefer barely had the energy to portal herself out of the crumbling building. She desperately needed rest and this town was rapidly losing its appeal. She stumbled on her landing and she felt an invisible force brace against her arm to let her regain her footing. In front of her, the Witcher looked insultingly surprised to see her in one piece. The now-conscious bard mostly just looked constipated.

“It’s time for another favor, Geralt. Escort me to Aretuza and I will owe you anything you ask.” Yennefer demanded.

“What happened to the djinn?” The bard interrupted. 

“They’re here. We reached an agreement.”

“They’re  _ here!? _ ” Two voices parroted. Geralt looked horrified, but the bard looked downright delighted. He was a strange one. 

The bard spread his arms and spun around while addressing the air above him. “I can forgive the attempt to destroy my lovely voice if you let me tag along with you.”

“ _ What!?”  _ This time, it was Yennefer’s voice that joined with Geralt. The bard, join her? Why in fuck would she ever want that?

The wind swirled briefly around the dramatic ass and he looked both elated and terrified. Geralt darted forward to pull him back, as if that would protect against Djinn.

_ You want him to come with us? _ Yennefer asked Djinn incredulously.

_ He is different than expected. It amuses us. _ Djinn said in her ear, even though no voice spoke. The wind whisked by her ear and she was abruptly reminded that djinns drew on Air as the source of their power. In many ways, Djinn  _ was _ the wind.

“Djinn isn’t opposed to the idea, apparently,” Yenn grudgingly told the bard. What had his name been?

“Wonderful!” The bard attempted to move around his Witcher bodyguard and Geralt hauled him back by the scruff of his shirt with a growled  _ Jaskier. _

Well, that answered that. “You still have to convince me,” Yenn challenged him.

Half-dangling from the Witcher’s grip, Jaskier clasped his hands in front of his chest. “This has the makings of the song of the century! Think about it – the mage who overpowered a djinn! I could make you famous.”

Not a bad offer. And if things went wrong with Djinn, it might be nice to have a better reputation to fall back on. Tissaia hadn’t been wrong to call her sloppy of late, leaving an obvious trail. 

“Deal.” Yennefer extended her hand. “You tag along in exchange for a song that will make me a household name.”

Jaskier grinned confidently and had the audacity to wink at her. “Darling, I will sing a whole slew of songs for you. The tales of – uh, actually, what is your name?”

Why was she finding this idiot annoyingly appealing? “Yennefer of Vengerberg.”

“The tales of Yennefer the Violet Flame shall be as commonly known as the adventures of the White Wolf.” He gave her an elaborate court bow, form perfect. 

Yennefer could get used to men bowing before her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe this was all just lead up to crack? Up next: Yennefer accidentally adopts all of the girls at Aretuza and butts heads with ~~her mom~~ Tissaia. Meanwhile, the OT3 will eventually figure their shit out.


End file.
